Tira
How Tira joined the Tourney Tira awaited outside the gates of the Lost Cathedral, languishing the outcome of the battle between Siegfried, who wielded SoulCalibur, and Nightmare, who wielded SoulEdge. When the swords clashed, Tira's mind was depleted, shattered into countless pieces by the destruction unleashed by the meeting of the swords. But somehow, she found an inner will, and clawed herself back to consciousness. And in the end, Tira had become two separate people. Her mind had reformed itself into the two entities that represented Tira's original, unstable personality. Upon her return to Ostrheinsburg, Tira began processing the information that her watchers carried to her, and began manipulating numerous ways to give SoulEdge, her king and master, advantages in battle. She would use the inhabitants of the cursed city to wear down the power of the spirit sword. And at last when they fought, the cursed sword would turn Ostrheinsburg into a giant vessel and every soul within the place would be caught in its maw, including the spirit sword. She knew that then, her king would win. Having kidnapped Pyrrha, who also took part at the Smash Bros. Tourney, Tira knew that her mother would seek to save her child and eventually met with Sophitia to reveal a shocking truth. Tira informed that her beloved daughter could not live without the evil influence of Soul Edge, and thus used her love for Pyrrha to pit Sophitia against any warrior who dared to confront the evil sword. Tira also manipulated Astaroth, convincing the latter to pursue the cursed blade in order to avenge his slain comrades, and the other to serve Nightmare. Along with these tricked souls, Tira additionally used Voldo's devotion for his master and convinced Cervantes to pursue Soul Edge as well. Her plan was coming together. Tira had no doubt that SoulEdge would easily overcome the justice that was SoulCalibur with such rich souls at its hilt. Her king would consume everything! And at that moment, Tira too would become part of SoulEdge. A feeling she had never felt before swelled in her. But she, both of her, did not quite understand it. A tiny glimmer of fear sparked in the chink between her two personalities, but it was forced down below the surface of her consciousness. It would not emerge again. Despite this, Sebastian, Lili's butler, asked if he wanted to assist Tira, but she said "no" and before long, Tira joined the Tourney. Classic Mode Ending Movie Tira had slain Sebastian but she slapped herself in hysterical laughter and backed into quicksand. She was sinking while screaming "I'm sinking! Somebody help me!" Just then, Johan Durer came in and said, "Hang on, I got you! I won't let anyone suffer a fate my original family did!" He struggled when he pulled her nearly out, Tira said, "I'll rather take you with me!" but he slapped her on the head and she sank into the sand slowly. At Ostrheinsburg, Johan arranged a funeral for Tira. He told his men, "Set a fire in Tira's flesh." The priest set the wood and Tira's corpse on fire. During the proceedings, someone was changed. Tira tethered her soul to one of the knights, in order to escape death! Realizing this, Johan ordered, "Lock him up!" The men took the knight and confined him/her to the dungeon for eternity. Character Select Screen Animation Tira backflips to the camera and swings her ring blade with "Let's dance!". Special Attacks Ring Blade Toss (Neutral) Tira throws Eiserne Drossel at her opponent like a boomerang. Ring Blade Slash (Side) Tira says "Swoosh!" in her Soul Calibur IV voice and slashes her Eiserne Drossel downwards. Ring Blade Grappler (Up) Eiserne Drossel grows to a longer height, allowing Tira to recover from an abyss in some stages. Ring Blade Slide (Down) Tira slides on Eiserne Drossel like a surfboard while saying "Wanna DIE?!" in her Soul Calibur III voice. Discord Parade (Hyper Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Tira will say "Alright..." and will proceed in dancing around with her Ring Blade — violently hitting the opponent while doing so. Each strike will make her weapon glow a golden orange and will produce small sparkles as the enemy endures more damage. When the maneuver is finished, Tira will say "Fall to PARTS!" in her Soul Calibur IV voice. Judecca Requiem (Final Smash) Based on her Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Tira says "Is that it?!" in her Soul Calibur IV voice and vertically slashes her opponent, leaps on top of them, and kisses them passionately while creating an explosion. Her opponent then screams in pain, in the same manner as if they were sent through a Star KO. Depending on her opponent, this is what she'll say afterwards: Doctor Doom/Yoshi: NO WAY! Rocket Raccoon/Bowser: I'LL CUT YOUR HEART OUT! Ghost Rider/Charizard: BREAK ALREADY! Hawkeye/Ganondorf: I'll SHRED you to pieces!!! Deadpool/Falco: I'm not ready to play yet... All Other Characters: There's no one else?!?! Victory Animations #Tira filps then brings her upper torso through the hoop of her ring blade saying "Toys are most beautiful RIGHT BEFORE THEY BREAK!!". #*Tira filps then brings her upper torso through the hoop of her ring blade saying "I wanna play more!!! Oh, GOODY! You're still breathing!". (Jin/Kazuya victories only) #*Tira ilps then brings her upper torso through the hoop of her ring blade saying "Saying sorry won't change anything! SAVE YOUR BREATH WENCH!". (Taskmaster/Reshiram/Zekrom/Sailor Mercury/Sailor Mars victories only) #Tira throws her ring blade down then gives a tsk tsk sign as she says "Hmmm... No good, this won't do... Nope, NOPE...". #*Tira throws her ring blade down then gives a tsk tsk sign as she says "I don't need you. YOU'RE NO FUN!" (Sebastian/Xiaoyu/Ganryu victories only) #*Tira throws her ring blade down then gives a tsk tsk sign as she says "I'm gonna sit right here and watch you bleed out." (B.B. Hood/Huitzil/Zeus/Kratos/Deng Ai/Kazuma/Captain America/Onslaught victories only) #Tira swings her ring 8 eights before throwing her arm down then says "Way too quick...HOW BORING!". #Tira looks at the camera and raises her leg before swinging her ring to the right saying "Just as I thought...completely useless.". On-Screen Appearance Tira falls down but gets up and swings her blade saying "Can I kill you?! PLEASE!!!!!". Special Quotes *HURRAY! I FOUND A NEW ONE!!! (VS Ganryu or Kazuya) *Oh, PERFECT! I'll just tear ya LIMB FROM LIMB! (When fighting Jin or Sebastian) *SO WHAT'S UP WITH THAT PATHETIC SWORD?! (When fighting Taskmaster, Ike, Link, or Sgt. Byrd) *I wanna see you destroyed! HAHAHAHA! (When fighting Mario or Luigi) *Naughty children must be punished! HAHAHAHA! (When fighting Margo, Edith, or Agnes) *You're in for a spanking if you don't obey! (When fighting Taskmaster, Reshiram, Zekrom, Sailor Mercury, or Sailor Mars) *I'll make sure to grant you your death! (When fighting Heihachi) *I'll keep you company, until you're destroyed. (When fighting Xiaoyu) *I found a new one! Lucky me! (When fighting Zeus, Kazuma, Deng Ai, Captain America, B.B. Hood, Huitzil, Onslaught, or Kratos) Trivia *With her extremely high-pitched Jolly Side voice, Tira's voice has the highest pitch of all of the Tourney participants. Her voice's pitch is higher than even Alisa's Tekken: Blood Vengeance/Super Smash Bros. Tourney voice! *Tira's ending, as well as Miharu's ending, Leixia's ending, Pyrrha's ending, and Talim's ending, are the only endings with a quicksand scene. Unlike Miharu's ending, however, Tira's ending, Leixia's ending, Pyrrha's ending, and Talim's ending include a submergeance. *Tira shares her English voice actress with Annika and Killer Frost. *Tira's Super Smash Bros. Tourney quotes are a mix of her Soul Calibur III quotes, her Soul Calibur IV quotes, and her Soul Calibur V quotes. Because of this, she is one of the only two characters from the Soul Calibur universe to have two English voice actresses instead of one, the other being Cassandra. In the cutscenes, she mainly uses her English voice actress from Soul Calibur IV onward. *Tira's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival is Lili's butler, Sebastian. Sebastian is also her second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Soul Calibur characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney